true_deathfandomcom-20200213-history
Thank You
"Thank You" is the tenth episode of Season Seven of HBO's True Blood. It was written by Brian Buckner and directed by Scott Winant. It is the eightieth episode of the series overall, and premiered on August 24, 2014. This episode is the series finale. Synopsis Sookie weighs a future with and without Bill. Eric and Pam embark on a new enterprise, while Sarah faces the consequences of her actions. Sam embraces his new life; Andy comes upon an unexpected inheritance.http://hboasia.com/HBO/en-sg/shows/true-blood/season7/episode10/ Recap Having accepted Bill’s offer to call on her, Sookie listens as he explains his decision to end his life: If they were to stay together, Bill would be denying her Sookie all the best parts of life -- including family and children. He sees no other way around it, as he loves her too much to swear her off. Finally, he asks Sookie to use her light ball on him, ending both his life and her connection to vampires forever. “If you don’t,” he warns, “there’s going to be a line of suitors from here to the gates of Hell trying to call you theirs.” Though Sookie orders him to leave, Bill begs her to consider his request. In the basement of Fangtasia, Eric reveals to Pam his plans to release Sarah and kill Mr. Gus. He glamours Sarah into being fearful, so that Pam, who feeds Sarah her blood, can always find her. “Wherever you go, whoever you talk to, everybody wants you dead,” he explains. “As much as Pamela and I hate you, we’re the best friends you’ve got.” After letting her go, Eric and Pam call Mr. Gus to the basement and tell him that they let Sarah escape. He races into the tunnel after her, but Eric knows he’ll be too slow. Using a gas can and a lighter, he sends a fireball into the tunnel after Mr. Gus. Eric then races to Sookie’s and intercepts the Yakuza charged with killing her, and disposes of them -- all without Sookie knowing. Pam finds Sarah, eating garbage inside the carousel, at the abandoned fairground where Eric turned Willa. Sarah asks Pam to turn her, promising to be her lover and faithful servant. Pam assures Sarah she wouldn’t let her go down on her for a billion dollars. “And as for me going down on you,” Pam purrs, “there isn’t enough money in the world.” Hoyt and Jessica arrive at Bill’s, where Jessica admits that although she doesn’t want Bill to die, she’ll be fine. “That’s what I would want to hear from me, if I was you,” she explains. When Bill learns that Hoyt has chosen to stay in Bon Temps with Jessica, he asks if Hoyt “might one day get around to asking Jessica to marry” him. Aghast, Jessica pulls Bill aside to tell him that’s not how she envisioned her proposal. “I might be a vampire, Bill, but I’m also a girl. And what just happened down there, isn’t anything like what I dreamed about.” Bill explains that he never got to see his human daughter marry and wanted to know that Jessica would be “spoken for” before he died. Jessica, touched by his words, agrees to marry Hoyt -- if Hoyt will marry her that day. Sookie heads to Jason’s house looking for advice on what to do about Bill. While they talk, Hoyt calls Jason and asks him to be his best man. At the same time, Jessica calls Sookie, asking to borrow a wedding dress. “What the hell went on last night?” Sookie asks, bewildered. After Bill arranges for Andy to rent the Compton place to Hoyt and Jessica after Bill’s death (for $1 a month), Andy presides over the unofficial ceremony. As Jessica and Hoyt exchange vows, Sookie is shocked to discover that she can hear Bill’s thoughts. Taking his hand, she listens in as Bill thinks about his love for her and how much he hopes Sookie will find happiness someday. On the way back to Jason’s, Sookie tells her brother that she heard Bill’s thoughts. “Last night he was saying how this disease is making him feel more human than he’s ever felt before. Guess he didn’t know how right he was,” she explains. Before she leaves Jason, she gives him her blessing to sleep with Brigette -- she listened in on her that morning and thinks they’re a good match. Jason fears becoming a “girlfriend f*cker” again, but Sookie reminds him that they just came from Hoyt’s wedding and he’s free to move on. Just after sunset, Sookie meets Bill at his open grave in the Bon Temps cemetery. Bill lays down in his empty coffin as Sookie prepares her last ball of light, but she stops short of using it. She explains to Bill that her light is part of who she is, part of her truth, whether she likes it or not. “And you Bill, you’re a part of me too,” she says through her tears, “but I can’t do this for you.” Bill still wishes to die, so Sookie makes a stake from a shovel handle and climbs into his coffin with him. Bill places his hands over hers, and helps guide the stake into his heart. As he dies, Sookie hears one last thought from Bill: “Thank you.” Three years later, Eric and Pam ring the bell at the New York Stock Exchange, celebrating their success with “New Blood.” At the Stackhouse place, a pregnant Sookie and her husband prepare a Thanksgiving turkey. They are soon joined by Jason and Brigette and their three kids, as well as Sam, Nicole and their children. At Fangtasia, Sarah Newlin remains chained up in the basement, working as a blood prostitute, just as Pam foretold. She’s tormented by hallucinations of Steve Newlin, who delights in the notion of haunting Sarah every day for the rest of her life. With the holiday in mind, Steve asks his ex-wife what she’s thankful for. She tells him: "Nothing." Cast Starring *Anna Paquin as Sookie Stackhouse *Stephen Moyer as Bill Compton *Sam Trammell as Sam Merlotte *Ryan Kwanten as Jason Stackhouse *Rutina Wesley as Tara Thornton (credit only) *Alexander Skarsgard as Eric Northman *Chris Bauer as Andy Bellefleur *Kristin Bauer van Straten as Pam Swynford De Beaufort *Amelia Rose Blaire as Willa Burrell *Lauren Bowles as Holly Cleary *Tara Buck as Ginger (credit only) *Anna Camp as Sarah Newlin *Gregg Daniel as Reverend Daniels *Nelsan Ellis as Lafayette Reynolds *Aaron Christian Howles as Rocky Cleary *Noah Matthews as Wade Cleary *Bailey Noble as Adilyn Bellefleur *Jim Parrack as Hoyt Fortenberry *Nathan Parsons as James Kent *Adina Porter as Lettie Mae Daniels *Carrie Preston as Arlene Fowler Bellefleur *Jurnee Smollett-Bell as Nicole Wright *Deborah Ann Woll as Jessica Hamby Special Guest Starring *Lois Smith as Adele Stackhouse *Michael McMillian as Steve Newlin Guest Starring *Riley Smith as Keith *Ashley Hinshaw as Brigette Stackhouse *Will Yun Lee as Mr. Gus *Patricia Bethune as Jane Bodehouse *Charlaine Harris as Infomercial Sound Mixer Co-Starring *Yutaka Takeuchi as Yuske *Alec Gray as Coby Fowler *Laurel Weber as Lisa Fowler *Eric Monjoin as Maurice *Larry Udy as Jane's Vampire Date *Lilac Emery-Haynes as Young Sookie Stackhouse *Dara Iruka as Young Tara Thornton Uncredited *Timothy Eulich as Sookie's Husband *Adam Karchmer as Mikey Bellefleur *Pauline Kurks as Traveller *Asher McDonell as Baby Girl Stackhouse *Brayden McDonell as Baby Girl Stackhouse Trivia Production Notes *The series finale is extended to 65 minutes, making it the longest running episode of the series.http://true-blood.net/2014/08/19/true-blood-series-finale-to-be-extended/ *Young Sookie Stackhouse is played by Stephen Moyer's daughter Lilac. *Cameo by author Charlaine Harris in the scene where Eric and Pam are filming an infomercial for New Blood. *The time-jump at the end of the series, places the events during Thanksgiving 2015. International Titles Videos 7x10 - Thank You - Promo References